


child of mine

by TheEagleGirl



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: At first, Jaime is afraid to hold him.“He’s so small,” he protests, when Lyanna offers. “I’ll drop him.”“Jaime,” Lyanna says slowly, as if he is a very stupid child, “do you think I would allow you to hold our son if I thought you would drop him?”Or, Jaime and Lyanna have a baby and Jaime freaks out
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Lyanna Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569355
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	child of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/gifts).



> requested by @darthprongs on tumblr: Jaime/Lyanna: he never knew true joy until he holds his son in his arms

At first, Jaime is afraid to hold him.

“He’s so small,” he protests, when Lyanna offers. “I’ll drop him.”

“Jaime,” Lyanna says slowly, as if he is a very stupid child, “do you think I would allow you to hold our son if I thought you would drop him?”

Jaime swallows, shakes his head. He creeps forward an inch, looks down at his son, and like a coward says, “I think I hear my father calling.”

Lyanna looks livid, “Jaime Lannister, if you do not sit down and hold him this instant, I will throttle you.”

At the foot of the bed, the maester that had been tending to Lyanna’s delivery coughs in surprise, but Tyrion, seated by window, just laughs. 

Any other day, Jaime thinks he’d risk Lyanna’s wrath. He and his prickly Northern wife clash often, and he’s not usually one to bow to her will so quickly. Perhaps a part of him _wants_ to hold the baby. Perhaps a different part of him recognizes the danger in refusing to listen to a woman who just spent the past day pushing his heir from her body.

“I know where you keep your sword,” Lyanna threatens, and at this, Jaime laughs shakily, and climbs onto the bed.

His hair is light gold, like Jaime’s, but the rest of his face is too squished and wrinkled to discern any other features he may have inherited. 

“He’s frowning at me,” Jaime says. 

“He’s _sleeping_ ,” Lyanna shoots back. 

With that, she reaches over, baby in her arm, and gently places him in Jaime’s arms. 

_I’m too young to be a father,_ is Jaime’s first thought. He’s only ten and seven, and feels half a child himself some days. His second thought is that his son is so small, and so light. Helpless. 

Softly, Lyanna says, “You two look good together.”

Jaime can’t speak through the knot in his throat, but he nods. 

“We made him together,” Lyanna says, uncharacteristically gentle. She leans over to stroke their son’s forehead. 

For the first time, Jaime understands what it means, to be happy without Cersei. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this work, please leave a comment below!
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ladystarks


End file.
